SGS 01, Family
by Abnormal Newt
Summary: Now with chapters! A night with Sam, Janet, and Cassandra just a few months into the adoption. S/J not a couple just yet. Totally PG, safe for work, and all that. This storyline will eventually become a Sanctuary crossover.
1. AWOL

The last few months had been a blur for Sam Carter. It had started when they discovered that a black hole - or rather, its accretion disk - would be visible from P8X-987. The planet the locals called Hanka soon had its own observatory, complete with a state of the art telescope. But the fiasco that followed had become a completely life-changing event for everyone involved. Everyone on the planet - locals and SG personnel - had mysteriously contracted and promptly died of an unknown disease the day before the eclipse. Everyone on Hanka, that was, except for one little girl. Cassandra had been the lone survivor of a Goa'uld extermination, and the false god had left her alive only to be used as a bomb against the Tau'ri.

She had bonded with Sam, silently at first, but slowly the tenacious blonde had brought the girl out of her shell. Almost as soon as the girl began talking, she began to complain of a pain in her chest. That was when Sam Carter had realized how strong her maternal instincts really were. As she watched the child slip more often into unconsciousness, she felt a piece of herself withering away. The discovery of the bomb had shocked everyone. The only thing that Sam was grateful for was that Cassandra was out most of the time. When the time came, the girl would never even know.

But the time had never come. Taking Cassandra to the bunker had saved her life, and given Sam something she never knew she wanted so much. She hadn't been one to coo over babies, or imagine life as a mother. But the bond she had with Cassandra was strong, and she secretly loved the fact that she could honestly say she brought Cassandra into this world. The metaphor for giving birth felt right; Sam had an instinct to protect and nurture her that came from deep within. Even so, she knew that trying to raise an almost-teenager was not going to go well with her drive for her career. She would only hurt the girl with her constant absence. She had discussed her fears with Dr. Fraiser, who she had become quite close to during Cassandra's illness. She had been utterly relieved to hear that Janet too loved the girl enough to petition to adopt her - with Sam's approval, of course. Sam had been so happy that she'd grabbed Janet into a bear hug and cried.

Now, months later, Janet's house had been transformed. Sam and Janet had turned the upstairs guest bedroom into a room much more suited to a pre-teen. Toys, books, stuffed animals, and games sat neatly on their shelves in Cassandra's room, and hid in corners of the rooms downstairs. Janet always smiled when she caught a glimpse of a book or toy unintentionally left on the kitchen counter or the living room sofa. She had what she had always wanted now, a child to love; a child to delight in. After her divorce she had wondered if she would find another man in time to start a family. But now, here with her new charge, she found she didn't need a man at all. Somehow, her family was complete.

Cassandra had been easy to deal with from the beginning, but lately, she had become more touchy and resistant to Janet's affections. Sam had been holed up in her lab more lately, and Cassandra had recently had a break from school - and, so, Janet guessed, too much time to think. They had had a few squabbles, the most recent of which ended with Cassie in full pout, running upstairs and slamming her bedroom door. It was this that had snapped Janet into action. Where was Sam? Her presence would surely improve the situation.

.

Janet stepped into Samantha Carter's lab with arms crossed and leveled a stare at the sole occupant. After a few moments, Sam felt the burning on the top of her head and looked up into the face of one very displeased Dr. Janet Fraiser. She frowned at the look she was receiving.

"What's wrong, Janet?"

"_She's_ turning into a teenager already. And _you've_ been AWOL for over two weeks. I don't know what to do with you two."

"Janet, I've been right- oh… Here." She shrank lower on her workbench stool.

Janet's look softened as she saw Sam realize that she'd not seen Cassie for a fortnight. Sam cringed. "It's really been that long?"

Janet nodded. "And she's gotten pretty moody."

"Well, yeah she's been through a lot…" Sam thought briefly of what Cassie had been through in just her first week on earth.

Janet uncrossed her arms and stepped toward Sam. "Which is why she needs you around. She bonded with you, not me. We're still working on being a mother and daughter."

Sam put down the pencil she'd been holding and took Janet's forearms into her hands. "What can I do?" She asked earnestly. She wasn't going to argue that this was a big change, and that it would take more time for everyone to settle. That wasn't what Janet needed to hear. This woman who was usually the rock of the SGC was sincerely asking for help, and Sam couldn't have turned her down for anything in the world.

"Girls night in. I'll order a pizza or something, and we can play games or whatever Cassandra wants to do. But tonight, please, be there for her?"

"I'm there. Just call down when you leave the base and I'll be right behind you."

"I'll come get you. You can ride with me to pick her up. I think it'll make her day." Janet smiled a small smile, wishing she meant as much to the little girl as Sam did.

Sam gently pressed the arms she still held. "She'll come around, Janet. You're a wonderful mother. You have that patience thing down pat." Another reassuring squeeze and she released the doctor.

"Due in no small part to having SG-1 in my infirmary repeatedly." She raised an eyebrow at Sam and they both smiled.


	2. Spots

Sam and Janet rode quietly in Janet's car. The sun was still up, and both women were basking in the golden light. Sam realized as they rode along just how much she had missed being with her girls - and since Janet had adopted Cassie, she very much thought of the two of them as _her girls_. Janet was responsible for Cassie, and that made Janet hers to support and protect too.

"Hey." Janet called to Sam as she stopped for a red light.

"Hey." Sam came to from her reverie and smiled back at her.

"Thank you for doing this. I've missed seeing you two together."

Sam smiled and leaned her head against the window, once again looking out at the beautiful day. "I can't believe I left you two alone for so long. Don't let me do that again."

"Don't worry. I won't." They exchanged a glance and both chuckled.

.

Cassie had indeed been pleased to see Sam, but with some reservation that Sam had never seen before. The usual exuberant greeting was instead a mellow "Hey, Sam" and a half smile. Sam tried not to feel hurt - after all, she was the one that had been buried in her lab. The plan was to hit the local Blockbuster, and Sam and Cassie were tasked with picking a movie while Janet went to get the pizza. Cassie trailed Sam through the store, never wandering away. She seemed noncommittal about any of the movies that Sam handed to her, and finally Sam just picked a remake of a classic she knew and headed outside to wait for Janet, her little shadow not far behind.

Taking a seat on the curb, Sam decided to take the direct approach. "So, did you do anything fun at school today?"

Cassie shrugged. Sam looked her over as the almost-teenager played with the toes of her sneakers, chin on her knees.

Sam waited a moment before trying again. "I hear you're doing well in your classes. Learn anything really cool lately?"

Cassie sank down further onto her knees and shook her head. "Not really," she mumbled.

"Cass?" At the sound in Sam's voice, Cassie turned to look at her. "I'm sorry I haven't been here. I've missed you." She let her disappointment with herself show.

Cassandra looked at her for a moment before turning back to the white tips of her pink Chuck Taylors and resettling her chin on her knees. " 'ts okay."

"No, it's not." Sam dropped her head and pulled her fingers through her hair, not happy with herself. As she lifted her head she spotted Janet's car turning into the small parking lot. "Let's go have some dinner, huh?" She held out her hand and Cassie allowed herself to be pulled up to standing.

.

"So what did you girls pick?" Janet asked as she set the plates next to the pizza on the coffee table. She looked to Cassie but the girl just looked at her and shook her head, unknowing. Her attention was on the pizza, and she took a seat at the coffee table with her back to the sofa.

Sam had finished getting out of her boots and jacket and stowing them in the hall closet. She grabbed the VHS tape from the Blockbuster bag and popped it into the VCR, exchanging a look with Janet. "101 Dalmations." She settled in next to Cassandra and put a slice of pizza on her own plate. Leaning in, she whispered conspiratorially, "Lots and lots of puppies." This did bring a small giggle out of the girl and Sam couldn't help but look to Janet to share in the small victory.

The evening passed along quietly. Dinner finished, all three girls ended up on the couch, Cassie sitting quietly in the middle with an occasional giggle for the puppy antics. Sam and Janet exchanged glances over Cassie's head, both enjoying the evening of downtime with good company. The giggles were pure music to Janet's ears after a week of girly grouchiness. As the credits began to roll, Janet got up and began to carry the pizza box and plates into the kitchen. Cassie leaned into Sam, not wanting her to leave.

"Hey." Sam looked down and Cassie turned to look her in the eye. Sam smiled at her.

"Don't go." Cassie wrapped herself around Sam's arm.

"I'm not going anywhere. Your mother brought me from the base. No car." She smiled reassuringly at Cassie, but the girl didn't smile back. She leaned heavily against Sam and remained quiet. After a moment, Sam wrapped both arms around her. "Come here." Cassie climbed into Sam's lap and buried herself in her hero's embrace. Sam closed her eyes and held her tightly. Her emotions got the better of her, and she found tears slipping down her cheeks. How could she have stayed away from her little girl for so long?

Janet emerged from the kitchen to see the two girls curled into each other. She stepped back quietly, not wanting to interrupt. As she moved she saw the shiny track of tears on Sam's face. A small pain flashed in her chest and her hand moved to cover it. Her girls needed each other. _Her girls_… yes, they were. Adopting Cassandra meant that Sam was somehow hers as well - they were undeniably a pair. Anyone who had ever seen them together knew as much.

After a moment of watching the two, Janet slipped back into the kitchen and pulled out the milk and cocoa, and lit a burner on the stove.


	3. Dreams

Three empty cups and two pairs of feet sat atop the coffee table in the lounge. Sam and Janet had begun an easy conversation about their friends under the mountain, and Cassie had snuggled her back up against Sam, legs draped over Janet's, and a blanket covered all three of them. The easy conversation between the two women was a soothing sound to Cassie. Her own parents had had a wonderful and loving relationship, and Cassie often fell asleep listening to them talk and laugh. It was clear that they enjoyed each other's company, and Cassie had missed this lately - from her new parents and her real parents. The warmth and love that flowed in the room lulled her to sleep.

Sam looked down at the quiet figure resting against her. Cassie's eye were closed, and a slight smile showed on her lips. Sam caught Janet's eye and the two quieted as they realized the girl was happy, even if she was asleep. They sat silent for a moment, suddenly both cognizant of the shared moment of contentment. Janet glanced at the clock on the end table. "Oh Sam, it's past 10. I should have sent her off to bed an hour ago." Her voice was warm and loving despite the words of scolding for herself.

Sam smiled. "Let me." Janet helped her quietly extricate herself and Cassie from the blanket, and Sam headed upstairs.

Cassie stirred as Sam laid her down on the bed. "Sam?"

"Yeah, it's me. Let's get you into your pj's. It's way past your bedtime." She picked up the pajamas folded neatly on the desk chair and waited for the girl to slip them on. After tossing Cassie's clothes in the closet hamper, she pulled the covers up over her little shadow and took a seat on the bed. She traced her fingers through Cassie's hair, enjoying the moments of caring for the girl she thought of as her daughter.

"I'm glad you stayed, Sam. I missed you." Cassie's eyes were already fluttering closed as she spoke.

"I missed you too. I love you, Cass." Sam leaned up and kissed the sleepy girl's forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

Cassie curled onto her side and, half conscious, replied. "Love you, Sam."

.

Sam returned to the lounge glowing. Janet had cleared away the cocoa cups and sat nestled in the blanket. She smiled widely at Sam's happy glow.

"She asleep so soon?" She offered Sam some blanket as she sat down beside her.

"Thanks. Yeah, out like a light." Sam leaned her head against the back of the couch. "Where have I been, Janet? I've missed her - both of you - so much. What was I thinking?"

"Clearly you weren't." Sam turned to her and Janet narrowed her eyes in mock anger, but her smile quickly gave her away. "But you came back, so we'll forgive you. It's always wonderful having you with us."

Sam sat back up. "So what _have_ you girls been up to without me?"

.

Since working together to take down Hathor, Janet and Sam had developed a very easy going and somewhat communal friendship which had very much deepened with Cassie's arrival. When the women were both at the house they simply shared Janet's king-sized bed, and as both had had their share of odd sleeping arrangements, neither thought a thing about it. Sam had spent many nights in Janet's bed since the adoption, the guest bed now belonging to Cassandra. Sam had volunteered to come over anytime Janet was called in, and had finally learned to just stay at Janet's when SG-14 was off-world. They seemed to have terrible luck with bugs, shocks, and clumsiness, but thanks to Janet hadn't actually lost a member of their team. It was a sort of running joke between them when Janet's phone would ring in the middle of the night.

Sam woke to a movement in the bed and turned to see Janet sitting up, listening. "What is it, Jan?" she mumbled, still half-out. "Phone ring?"

"No… I swear I heard her cry out." She continued to listen but the house was quiet. "I need to go check."

Sam sat up too, listening. "Let me?"

"Okay." With a small sigh, Janet huddled back into the covers and waited for the report.

Sam pushed the door open a bit and looked in on Cassie. Sure enough, Cassie was sitting up, knees to her chest, staring into nothing.

"Cass?" Sam turned on the small lamp by the bed, then sat down and pulled her little girl into a hug. "My god, you're soaked." She pulled back to take a better look at the girl's face and felt her cheeks and forehead for fever. She felt fine, if a little cool to the touch. "Nightmare?" Cassie nodded slightly and shivered. "Let's get you dry and warm again, ok?" She kissed her forehead and got up to fetch fresh nightclothes, then ushered Cassie down the stairs and through the master bedroom to the large bathroom.

Janet heard them come in and woke from her light sleep. "Sam?"

"Yeah, it's us. We'll be back in a minute."

In the darkness, Sam helped Cassie out of her soaking pajamas and wrapped her in a fresh, fluffy bath towel. They both sat on the edge of the tub, and Sam rubbed her back gently.

"Want to tell me about it?"

Cassie shook her head. "Same."

"You were back on Hanka."

"Yeah."

Sam pulled the girl to her and hugged her tight. She'd stopped saying 'sorry' - sorry wasn't any help. She didn't know what all the girl had lost on Hanka, but she had her now, and Janet. Sam wished she could convey just how much they loved her. For right now, comforting the girl was as good as she could do.

Cassie leaned into Sam's embrace and let out a barely audible sigh. Sam resumed her efforts to warm and dry her, and Cassie sat up to help the process. After fresh pajamas and a gentle toweling of the girl's long brown hair, Sam was satisfied.

"Sam?" Cassie asked softly as they stepped back into the bedroom. Sam hummed quietly back at her. "I want, I…" She sounded apologetic and unsure of herself.

Sam pressed her nose to the top of Cassie's head and breathed quietly, "It's ok baby. What do you want?"

"I didn't hug mom goodnight," she said softly.

"I think we can fix that." Sam guided Cassie around to her side of the bed and picked up the covers. "In you go."

The movement woke Janet again, and her eyes made out the small shape climbing in. "Cassie? Honey are you all right?"

Cassie snuggled down and wrapped her arms around Janet. "Needed a mom hug." She mumbled into Janet's shoulder.

Janet's breath caught. _Mom_. She pulled Cassie tightly to her and tucked the small head against her chest protectively. Sam slipped quietly into bed behind Cassie and nestled back down into the warm covers. The light through the window was just enough for Sam to see, and the mix of joy and pain on her friend's face pulled at her in a way she'd never quite felt before.

Finally, Janet loosened her hold on Cassie and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and looked into Sam's, a tear slipping down as she smiled. Without thought, Sam reached out and wiped the tear, smiling back. For a few moments they laid there quietly looking at each other, an unspoken conversation of mutual love and gratitude for the girl that had changed both of their lives.

Sam leaned in and gently kissed the already sleeping Cassandra on the back of the head. Janet closed her eyes and sighed contentedly as she relaxed, her new daughter secure in her arms. As she drifted off to sleep, she heard Sam's voice, quiet and loving. "Good night, girls. Sweet dreams."


End file.
